


La Volte

by Ambrena



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr. Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Communauté : obscur échange, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le gentleman décide d'apprendre une nouvelle danse à Stephen, et y met beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Stephen s'y résigne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Volte

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour la session 2010 d'Obscur Echange. Tout est à Susanna Clarke.

« Stephen, mon cher ami ! Je viens de découvrir une nouvelle danse absolument formidable ! »  
Lorsque le gentleman aux cheveux comme du duvet de chardon se trouvait empli d’un tel enthousiasme, ce n’était pas même la peine de tenter de le faire songer à autre chose. Tous les habitants du château d’Illusions-Perdues vous l’auraient dit, et Stephen le savait mieux que quiconque.  
« Ah ? Et comment se nomme ce nouveau divertissement qui vous plaît tant ?  
-La volte ! », répondit le gentleman d’un ton triomphant. Il pivota sur lui-même, d’un pas dansant, avant de continuer : « La volte est une danse de couple, vive et tournoyante. C’est réellement sublime !  
-Une danse de couple ?, releva Stephen, qui voyait venir les problèmes de très loin.  
-Oui, eh bien ? Vous n’aurez qu’à danser avec moi ! », fit le garçon-fée, empreint d’une extrême autosatisfaction.  
Le gentleman se tut pour caresser la joue et le front de Stephen de ses doigts blancs et glacés, ce qui produisit un étrange fourmillement sous la peau de celui-ci.  
« Et vous dansez si élégamment… Parmi toutes les plaisantes circonstances du bal, celle que me satisfait le plus est celle de vous y voir, mon ami. »  
Stephen sentit ses joues le brûler. S’il n’était pas noir, il aurait sans doute rougi.  
Le gentleman aux cheveux comme du duvet de chardon se met à marcher d’un pas lent, afin d’atteindre le centre de la salle de bal où dansaient déjà d’autres invités. Puis, d’un geste, il obtint le silence.  
Quant au majordome, il se positionna pour la future danse, résigné.  
Debout au centre de la pièce, le garçon-fée toucha de la main le menton de Stephen, qui s’était agenouillé et qui releva la tête à ce signe. Puis il ordonna d’une voix claire, en levant le bras :  
« Jouez une volte ! »  
Les dames de la cour semblaient enthousiastes à cette idée, et les couples de danseurs se reformèrent tandis que le gentleman se dirigeait vers Stephen, qui se tenait désormais debout.  
Tous deux au centre de la salle de bal, ils effectuèrent chacun un demi-cercle, avant de s’incliner l’un devant l’autre – le garçon-fée en profita pour envoyer un baiser de la main à Stephen.  
Ensuite, ce dernier commença par quelques pas, que Stephen imita, en effectuant de gracieux gestes du bras.  
Ils tournoyèrent ensemble, sur la ligne d’un cercle parfait et tout en tournant rythmiquement la tête. La cour les observait, pantoise d’admiration devant l’agilité des deux danseurs.  
Puis ils se rapprochèrent l’un de l’autre, toujours en traçant une spirale par leur danse, et finirent par se prendre le bras l’un de l’autre.  
Ils virevoltèrent ensemble, magnifiques dans leur danse.  
Stephen porta ensuite le gentleman, léger comme une plume, avant de doucement le reposer en tournant toujours. Ce dernier profita de leur proximité pour lui murmurer :  
« Oh, vous ferez un parfait souverain, Stephen. Voyez comme vous dansez bien ! Et dire que vous venez tout juste d’apprendre la volte !  
-Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir être roi…, commença le majordome, qui fut interrompu par celui qui l’avait enchanté.  
-Ta ta ta ! Vous ne direz plus de telles choses lorsque vous serez au pouvoir et que tous s’inclineront à vos pieds devant votre sublime beauté ! » Il lui fit un clin d’œil.  
Stephen le porta une deuxième fois, au gré du rythme et de la mélodie, puis à une troisième reprise. Leurs mouvements mutuels se conjuguaient à merveille.  
Etait-ce grâce à l’enchantement dont il faisait l’objet ? Stephen maîtrisait la volte comme s’il l’avait dansé toute sa vie. Sur la piste de danse, nul n’était aussi gracieux que lui – hormis, sans aucun doute, le gentleman-fée.  
La danse énergique s’acheva enfin. Stephen avait toujours ses mains posées sur la taille du gentleman aux cheveux comme du duvet de chardon.  
Ce dernier effleura de sa bouche glacée la joue de Stephen, mais cela ne fit qu’attiser le feu insatisfait qui le consumait, tel un serpent noué au creux de ses reins.  
Il espérait qu’ils danseraient encore la volte, afin qu’il puisse de nouveau tournoyer avec lui.

**Author's Note:**

> Pour la danse, je me suis beaucoup inspirée de la volta que l’on voit dans le premier film d’Elizabeth.


End file.
